


sugar sugar

by pinkjaehyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brat, Choking, Crossdressing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, baby jaehyun ofc, filth in future chapters, jaehyuns lowkey a slut, johnjae deserve a sugar daddy fic, johnny is kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkjaehyun/pseuds/pinkjaehyun
Summary: after using the app sugarsugar and getting his heart broken, jaehyun promised himself he would never use it again.that is, until a man with the name of johnny seo messages him.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> h-hewo .. this is my first fic on here ever!! i’m kind of excited to post on here bc i’ve always read so many stories but never thought of posting one on ao3..
> 
> so here it is,, a sugar daddy au .. it needed to be done
> 
> i really hope you enjoy this story and stay with it throughout <3

Jaehyun was parched, at this point parched wasn't even suitable to describe how his throat felt. He sat patiently in Bisou, a restaurant where the food cost more than any rent he had paid, and when tips were given, handing out hundred dollar bills to the waiters were suitable.

 

He looked down at his worn out watch to realize he had been waiting for over thirty minutes. The waiters would always glance over at him from the corner of the restaurant with pitiful expressions and sad ridden pouts. Jaehyun hated it, he absolutely hated feeling so embarrassed that he was stood up. 

 

Finally when he thought that there was no point of waiting, his phone started to vibrate in his lap. He was so shaken with anger that his urges of throwing his phone across the restaurant increased. 

 

"Yes?" He answered shakily without looking at the caller ID. 

 

"Sweetheart?" It was him, his deep voice rung through his ears painfully and though he tried to stop his eyes from watering, he couldn't. He turned his head inwards so the waiters who kept discussing about him couldn't see him.

 

His throat didn't want to comply with what he wanted. Words, they were being denied from coming out of his mouth. "Please answer me, Sweetheart." 

 

Jaehyun didn't want to, no, he just couldn't. As his voice rung through the phone again, he quickly ended the call and grabbed his jacket that was neatly folded beside him. 

 

And as he opened the restaurant door to reveal a sudden hit of cold air flutter against his flushed skin, tears that were pooled in the corner of his eyes, fell.

 

-

 

"You deleted his number?" Doyoung asked sternly through the phone call he was having with Jaehyun. Although his best friend couldn't see him, he nodded, complementing it with a hum.

 

Doyoung sighed in content proudly, "Good, I'm proud of you, Jaehyun." He paused for a few moments before he continued softly, "I don't want to see you hurt again."

 

Jaehyun exhaled as he rolled his eyes at his overprotective friend. "Doyoung, don't worry okay? No more sugar daddies, that's for sure." Even to this day Jaehyun didn't know why he relied on getting a sugar daddy when he could have easily applied for a job. Sometimes he thinks perhaps he was desperate, or in no mood to make money that involved so much work. Or maybe he was just looking to be loved but received something emotionless. 

 

It had started a month ago when tuition fees were getting in the way and the thumping on his door from the landlord started to deaf him. He had more options than signing up on a site for easy money but desperation clouded his mind.

 

That was the day he met Yuta, a pink haired CEO with heartwarming actions but cruel intentions. Jaehyun felt protected with him, he was treated like a princess. His tuition was paid off, his rent never being something to think about again. He was in a blissful cloud he hoped he would never get off of.

 

That's until Yuta started to become distant. He only started to express his importance for money. No more affection, no more cuddles or kisses that Jaehyun bathed in. When Jaehyun talked to him or tried to initiate any contact, he'd throw a few hundred dollar bills at him and convince him that he was busy.

 

That all led to today, where Yuta asked to meet Jaehyun at the restaurant they always went to. The latter was excited, hoping it would go all back to when they first met. ‘I'm so stupid’ Jaehyun kept repeating in his head. He should have known better than to continue such a toxic relationship.

 

All thoughts aside of something that belongs in the past, Jaehyun sat cuddled up on his fur coated sofa in front of his TV. A cliche romantic movie was playing and Jaehyun did nothing but focus on every movement that occurred in the movie. His heart clenched, wishing for something so impossible. 

 

A pout softly made its way on his lips as he clutched onto his warm blanket he was wrapped up in like a burrito. Since his full attention was on the movie, he didn't hear the faint ding from his phone that was beside him on the floor.

 

Ding after ding and although Jaehyun started to hear it, he didn't want anything distracting his movie time. Another ding followed and as it did Jaehyun groaned loudly. He grabbed the remote that was on his lap and paused the movie not wanting to miss a second. 

 

He stretched his arm out far enough to grab his phone and once he unlocked it, the brightness of the white light pierced his eyes. Jaehyun swiped a finger down his phone to see notifications from the one app he didn't want to ever think of again. 

 

sugarsugar:  
Johnny Seo sent you a message!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since every sugar daddy is a ceo .. i changed it up a bit .. Dont JUDGE ME .. johnny would love this occupation >:(
> 
> also sorry for any errors!

 

sugarsugar:  
Johnny Seo sent you a message!

 

 _Wait... what?_ _I thought I deleted this stupid app!_ Jaehyun yelled at himself mentally, glaring at the app icon on his phone. There was a number four beside it, indicating the amount of messages that were sent to him.

 

Jaehyun knew he should have deleted it without a second thought but his curiosity consumed him from doing so. He clenched his teeth in nervousness wondering who this man named Johnny Seo was.

 

 _A potential heartbreaker_ A little voice in the back of his head, that sounded strangely like Doyoung, complained. Jaehyun groaned at the voice and himself, his finger hovering over the app.

 

After a few minutes of wasting time thinking of a choice to make that would have a positive outcome, even though he knew himself what the right choice was, he finally decided that maybe it wouldn't hurt if he glanced at this mans profile.

 

 _That's exactly what you said about Yuta too. Don't you remember?_  Jaehyuns blood started to boil, he felt the need to punch his head but realized he'd just be damaging himself. He stuck his tongue out at absolutely no one, as if the voice in his head had seen it.

 

"Why is everyone against me? Acting like I can't take care of myself!" Jaehyun whispered under his breathe, his tone harsh and his volume slowly increasing. As he ranted to himself he carelessly pressed on the app promising to exit it once he viewed the so called 'Johnny Seo' profile. "I can control my urges! Pft, thinking I'm vulnerable and all, I'll show-,"

 

Jaehyun stopped talking once he pressed on the profile before even viewing the messages that were sent to him. The little voice in the back of his head started to lecture him but he was so lost in how the man looked that every word he heard become muffled.

 

**JOHNNY SEO.**

_\- Owner of The Cupcake Factory_  
_\- Income $9.5 milliom_  
_\- Own a few apartments across the US_  
_\- 29 years old_

_Hello, welcome to my profile. I enjoy going to the gym in my free time, and although I've stopped, I tend to sing sometimes. I own 3 puppies, 2 cats and I used to have birds but they sadly escaped. I have a sweet tooth, hence why I own a cupcake company. I love cooking, it is one of my good professions._

_I will shower you with love, affection and everything I have to offer. We can discuss rewards and punishments once we start talking but I guarantee you will not be disappointed._

 

"This man isn't real, this is a catfish of course." Jaehyun scoffed, chuckling to himself. He dripped his thoughts in false information hoping that it would convince himself to delete the goddamn app. A guilty pit felt heavy in his stomach, he felt that if he deleted the app now, he'd be missing out on something.

 

Doyoung would slap his cheek until it turned a tomato red if he ever found out what he was going to do. "Fuck Doyoung Lives!" Jaehyun yelled to himself completely forgetting that his cliche movie was still paused waiting to be watched.

 

  
Johnny Seo liked you!

 

 **Johnny Seo:** Hi, sweetheart

 **Johnny Seo:** I read through your profile many times and you still seem to catch my interest.

 **Johnny Seo:**  You're very pretty, Jaehyun

 

 

Jaehyun didn't even acknowledge the texts again because all he wanted to do was to keep staring at the few pictures Johnny had attached under his profile. In his whole life, Jaehyun had never laid eyes on such an attractive looking man. The mans lips are what Jaehyuns eyes latched onto, him having the most prettiest philtrum. They were shaped so perfectly as if a painter had curved his lips with a magical paintbrush.

 

Perhaps Jaehyuns eyes were going to weaken in sight from looking at Johnnys pictures for what seemed like an hour. He finally scrolled out and pressed on the small message icon to answer back the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. And as he did, he noticed his first words he had exchanged between Yuta. He shook his head to shimmy the thoughts, deleting their conversation and anything on the app that was involved with him.

 

Completely ignoring Doyoungs words and his own from the phone call they had a few hours ago, he happily pressed on the messages Johnny sent him. _No more sugar daddies, thats for sure!_  The words Jaehyun had sworn to repeated through his head.

 

"It's for a reasonable purpose, I need money," he hummed to himself, "Rent is coming soon and I have absolutely no money." He reasoned with himself, convincing himself that what he was about to continue was the reciprocal of what occurred in the past.

 

 

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Hi Johnny

 **Jung Jaehyun:**  You're not so bad yourself

 

 

The Doyoung from Jaehyuns imagination fabricated right beside him, him sitting on the table in front of the TV with his legs crossed. "Really, Jaehyun? What happened to no more sugar daddies?" Jaehyun looked to his left in annoyance hoping imaginary Doyoung would just wither away because he knew he was right.

 

"Shut up!" He threw back as the best insult he could come up with. Doyoung rolled his eyes at his friends immature behavior.

 

"You know I'm right, did Yuta not teach you a lesson?" Even though this Doyoung was his imagination, he felt a little hurt. Jaehyun realized though that this was own doing, his own negative thoughts against himself.

 

 

 **Johnny Seo:** Not so bad, huh?

 **Johnny Seo:** What a tease

 **Johnny Seo:** How are you today, Jaehyun?

 

 

"Don't do it, Jaehyun,"

 

"Delete the app, don't answer,”

 

"Shut up fake Doyoung!" Jaehyun raised his hand launching it towards him, but as soon as he did, Imagination Doyoung disappeared. "Finally," He whispered to himself.

 

 

 **Jung Jaehyun:**  I'm well, quite tired

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Very interesting that you own a cupcake company?

 

 **Johnny Seo:** Rest, get your beauty sleep

 **Johnny Seo:** Do you like sweets?

 

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Beauty sleep? Do all the men fall to their knees for you?

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Yes, yes I do

 

 **Johnny Seo:**  Hm, only when they're getting rewarded

 **Johnny Seo:** Maybe I can bring you to my factory, it can be an all you can eat cupcake buffet

 

 

Jaehyun started to blush, the tips of his ears turning a bright red. Flirting was his number one weakness and now his knees felt wobbly.

 

 

 **Jung Jaehyun:**  
Must be nice...

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Is that what you eat for breakfast, lunch and dinner?

 

 **Johnny Seo:** No, I eat something more sweet and soft

 

 

Jaehyun titled his head in confusion, more sweet and soft? He was confused, what could be more soft and sweet than a cupcake. _Sweet and soft and ... Oh. Was that a sexual innuendo?_

 

 

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Well, then

 

 **Johnny Seo:** Aw, did I scare you away?

 

 **Jung Jaehyun:** No

 

 **Johnny Seo:** Well, that's great

 **Johnny Seo:** But now I have to get going, inform me if you'd like to continue this and we can arrange a meet-up

 

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Okay, Johnny

 **Jung Jaehyun:** Goodbye

 

 

Jaehyuns fingers found their way to his lips, he bit on them softly from nervousness. He didn’t know how to feel, had absolutely no reaction after he put his phone down at the place it was before.

_A meet-up?_

_Doyoung can’t find out._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa i hope you enjoyed! more to come in the next chapter :0 
> 
> tell me what you think? :)

**Author's Note:**

> my chapters are going to be pretty short bc i always need my writing to be broken up a lot and also bc of school :(( 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!!!! feedback is always appreciated ofc ofc <3


End file.
